Lasto a Lalaith nin Mellon nin Lasto a lalaith nin
by Aerlalaith
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor have a conversation (war) about the wearability of Erestor's robes. Complete!
1. Lasto Mellon nin

Disclaimer: All of these nice elves belong to Tolkien, I'm only borrowing them for a bit. No harm intended (hopefully, there are no flips occurring in his grave because of this.)

The Golden haired elf stared at his friend in slack jawed amazement. "Erestor, don't be ridiculous! You cannot wear THAT to the welcoming ceremony of the KING of Eryn Lasgalen!"

"I fail to see anything wrong with my particular choice of clothing." Erestor said coldly to the golden haired shadow that had plagued him all day. "In MY opinion, brown and gray robes are perfect for an overlooked and overworked advisor who will not even be noticed in the feast, unless you happen to announce to the whole of Imladris that my choice of style is not to your liking."

Glorfindel grinned

"-which you will most definitely not even consider doing, because if that happens, Lord Elrond and I will soon have a little chat dubbed, 'why your favorite vase is now missing and who – despite popular belief that it fell from the table – broke it'."

The balrog-slayer winced. "Point taken." There was a pause.

"But still, the robes just don't work! This is spring! Therefore you should-"

"GLORFINDEL! I do not CARE what season it is! I happen to like my robes, and I happen to be wearing them tonight and incidentally, YOU of all people cannot do a thing about it, so STOP pestering me!

Silence returned to the study where they were both supposed to be working. Glorfindel silently picked at a bit of wood off the wall, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Erestor raised an eyebrow and said pointedly "Should you not be informing me of what happened on patrol today?"

Glorfindel briefly considered informing Erestor of the little incident involving a bottle of wine and a tree root, discarded it and said simply, "We saw no orcs."

Erestor rolled his eyes and muttered something about annoying seneschals and the obvious. "No, really Glorfindel. The way you walked into my study wearing night wear had me convinced of a full scale war."

Glorfindel took that to be a good sign. He was about to open his mouth to continue the debate on the cut, style and the general wear-ability of Erestor's robes, when the door of the study swung open and a panting chief minstrel entered. He looked as if he had run the whole length of Rivendell to get to where Glorfindel considered to be akin to Morgoth's stronghold torture wise.

"Have a seat, Lindir," Glorfindel said, pulling out a chair from the other side of the desk. "You look a little winded."

"I am merely tired. I have been running through the halls in search of Elladan, have you seen him?"

"No, I can't say that we have, although Erestor and I were having a wonderful conversation about what we are going to be wearing to King Thranduil's welcoming festival to Imladris. I am going to wear sky blue spring robes and sadly, Erestor has chosen to..." He would have rambled on, if not for the death stare Erestor was sending across the desk that would have made Sauron himself cower in fear.

"Glorfindel." Erestor said in a deceptive calm, "the subject of my robes is not the current topic of discussion. What IS under discussion is why Lindir is anxiouly running through the halls on what is clearly an urgent matter searching for Elladan."

Glorfindel glared back at Erestor and said to Lindir, "He thinks that brown and gray robes are suitable wear to the feast tonight, AND" he raised his voice "he does not even consider the fact that Imladris has a reputation to maintain, as well as-"

Erestor raised his eyes to the ceiling in silent prayer, and said, "Glorfindel, Imladris' reputation does not hang on the dependence of what one advisor wears to a feast!"

"But you are Elrond's chief advisor," Glorfindel said stubbornly. "Thranduil will be watching and judging you."

"If he judges me by my robes, I have pity for him and the rest of Mirkwood." Erestor replied calmly, looking through a stack of papers. "Now where did I put - Ahh, here it is. What was that about nothing happening on patrol? Because it seems that some of Elrond's wine is missing, and if I am not mistaken, there are only three of us who know the location of Elrond's secret store…"

Glorfindel was trying not to look too guilty when the door banged open again, and Elrond's eldest son stepped in, dark hair falling out of his braids, saying in a frantic tone, "I can't find Lindir anywhere! Have you seen him?" His gaze landed on the three of them. "Oh."

"Elladan, so nice to have you join us! Come in for a moment, will you?" Glorfindel said, grasping at this new distraction from Erestor's wrath.

"I am sorry, but Lindir and I really must leave. We are scheduled to perform a piece on the Harp called 'A Waterfall of Mallorns', which we have practiced but twice and the feast is tonight!"

Lindir hurriedly stood and followed Elladan out the door. It closed and silence took the room. A very brief silence. "I still think-" Glorfindel began.

"No."

"But those robes are-"

"I will not."

"They're ugly."

"I could say the same about your walls."

"Thranduil will not be seeing my walls, nor judging them, and I really think that-"

"Glorfindel."

"Yes?"

"No."

The silence returned. Glorfindel was beginning to really hate silence, it was too…well, silent." He began to hum a song he had learned from Tom Bombadil. "-And the grass is green, the roots are brown, the sky above is yellow. Tom Bombadil's a merry fellow! Tra la la lolly! Ha ha ha holly! And the sky is mellow! Tra la la-"

"Glorfindel."

"Hmmmm?"

"Close your mouth or I will close it for you."

"Fine." But Glorfindel could not sulk for long. The mere fact that there was a challenge a few inches away from him kept his mind turning and in no time, he was arguing once again. "Erestor, those robes must be at least one hundred and fifty years old."

"So?"

"So, they are old, dirty, moth-eaten, and brown. No one wears brown robes Erestor, no one."

"I do."

"Exactly my point."

"I count as NO ONE?! Honestly Glorfindel, you are behaving like a silly elleth who has been allowed to her first feast. The clothes are not that important! Especially since I, and not you are wearing them."

"That makes little difference."

"I beg to differ, mellon nin."

Glorfindel decided to try a different track. "You know, the other day I visiting the seamstres's shop when I saw the most exquisite robes…"

"Were they brown?"

"Well, they were a sort of a reddish color and they had-"

"No."

"Erestor, saes mellon nin, lasto a enni."

"I am listening, I'm just not doing anything."

"I can clearly see that.."

"It's funny," Erestor said thoughtfully "I was always under the impression you were blind, but perhaps stumbling into everything was just a natural clumsiness."

"That is not amusing."

"Oh, but it is."

"Nay, you are wrong. I am not clumsy. If you want to see true clumsiness, all you have to do is to observe-"

There was a large crash by the door and a few seconds later Elladan's twin burst in.

"-Elrohir."

"Thranduil's party has already arrived!" The young Peredhel said, looking excited. "Ada is requesting your presence in fifteen minutes, so hurry!" There was a muffled shout, and the younger twin looked around guiltily. "I must run." He sprinted out of the study in the opposite direction from where he had come. A few seconds later, an enraged Elladan rushed passed, looking ready to kill.

The two Elves sat frozen for a minute and then suddenly sprang into action, grabbing loose papers, reports and, oddly, a pair of Glorfindel's socks. Erestor raised his eyebrows but Glorfindel merely shrugged and took them from him.

"Erestor," Glorfindel said while heading out the door.

"Yes, mellon nin?"

"If you must wear the robes be sure to at least wear the pair that is lacking in holes."

Erestor laughed "Lasto a lalaith nin, mellon nin, lasto a lalaith nin," and walked out of the study leaving an open-mouthed seneschal behind him.

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:

Mellon nin = my friend

Saes mellon nin, lasto a enni= please my friend, listen to me

Lasto a lalaith nin mellon nin, lasto a lalaith nin= listen to my laughter my friend, listen to my laughter.


	2. Leave it be! And a bit of bribery

DISCLAIMER: All of this belongs to Tolkien, I really, really hope he doesn't mind me borrowing his charactors.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor stood next to Lord Elrond, and watched him welcome King Thranduil and his guardians. Prince Legolas Thranduilion was, to their great relief, not among said visiting elves. There seemed to be a trend concerning the twins and Legolas that usually involved two types of elves: Pranksters and, prankstees. Glorfindel and Erestor were usually considered in the second group (much to their chagrin). And so, a chance to talk with the visiting Mirkwood elves without worrying about whether there was someone hiding up a tree with a bucket of water was considered a novelty.  
  
"... and I hope you enjoy your stay in Imladris greatly and as soon as you have been settled in, there will be a feast." Lord Elrond said, completing his (somewhat lengthy) speech of welcome.  
  
Erestor gave a quiet sigh of relief. He loved Elrond like a brother but he swore that elf could talk for hours although he was nothing compared to Glorfindel.... Erestor's trail of thought ended as Thranduil started to speak.  
  
"We thank you Lord Elrond for your hospitality, I am sure that we have much to discuss and...." Erestor stopped listening. Although this would undoubtedly be frowned upon by his lord, Thranduil's speeches had he was sure once been used to put elflings to sleep. He sneaked a glance at Glorfindel and smirked. The elf had found himself with no time to change for the visit and was still wearing the nightwear he had put on upon returning from morning patrol. Glorfindel liked to be comfortable and his pajamas were (in his opinion) the only thing that made Erestor's study a bearable place to stay. It was an ongoing argument with them and Lord Elrond had ordered them to never discuss the subject again.  
  
At long last, Thranduil's speech was finished, and the chaotic process of getting twenty guardians and their king settled began. Erestor was just about to slip away when a hand caught his arm.  
  
"Erestor", Lord Elrond said quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is something we need to discuss."  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"Fairly important, yes."  
  
"Then by all means my lord, continue please."  
  
Elrond sighed, "it concerns your wardrobe."  
  
"My WHAT?"  
  
"Your wardrobe, Councilor", Elrond said patiently. "The place where you hang all your clothing- at least I hope you do."  
  
"I am quite aware of what a wardrobe is my lord" Erestor said stiffly. "But I do not believe this to be an important topic to discuss at the moment."  
  
"Erestor mellon nin, we have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"You are beginning to sound like Glorfindel."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow "I shall choose to take that as a compliment."  
  
Erestor was about to tell him exactly why being compared to Glorfindel was at the moment NOT considered a compliment when a tall shadow fell over them both. Erestor looked up - into the smiling face of Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond seemed relieved. "Glorfindel, thank the valar! Will you please tell Erestor why he most definitely cannot wear his old robes to the feast."  
  
"Well, I would but I am afraid that I have already informed him of my opinion and he has chosen to ignore it."  
  
"But you have to!" Elrond said almost desperately. "After all, it was you who brought the matter to my atten-" he stopped.  
  
Glorfindel was smiling guiltily as Erestor gave him his second death glare of the day. "I should have known you would involve someone else. Would you like to shout about my robes to the whole of Imladris, or are they already informed of such?"  
  
"Now Erestor-"  
  
"Don't you 'now Erestor' me! The conditions of my robes are - or were - a private subject that concerns only me and the seamstress! And while you may enjoy gossip, I most certainly do not and that is the END of this matter!" He was shouting by now and a few other elves were beginning to notice so he lowered his voice to a whisper. "So saes Glorfindel, leave it be!" He turned and walked quickly away into the Last Homely House.  
  
"Elrond."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think we should consider bribery?"  
  
"That could work."  
  
"Tell me, does Lord Erestor like his tea with sugar or cream?"  
  
"I am uncertain, you had better ask the cooks mellon nin."  
  
"I shall do so." Glorfindel paused, "It is almost lunch time is it not?"  
  
"I do believe you are correct, Seneschal."  
  
"What a coincidence it is that Erestor has not had his lunch as of yet."  
  
"Amazing really, since he never does."  
  
"We should remedy that, it cannot be healthy for an elf of his age to not eat."  
  
"You are older then him mellon nin."  
  
"Yes, but I eat lunch."  
  
"That is something I have noticed from time to time."  
  
"We should bring him something." Both elves were openly grinning by now, and attracting not a few strange looks.  
  
"Yes, we should he really is rather thin"  
  
"I have heard that he enjoys cake."  
  
"That is good to know."  
  
"I have also heard that Erestor is rather fond of soup, perhaps there is some in the kitchens?"  
  
"I will go ask."  
  
"Maybe if we start praying to the valar now this will actually work."  
  
"Have hope my friend."  
  
"I must go attempt to keep Thranduil entertained and discuss alliances at the same time. Try not to get injured or killed by Erestor if this doesn't work."  
  
"I shall take that into account."  
  
"Good. It would be a pity to loose you."  
  
"Tenna' telwan"  
  
"Tenna' telwan"  
  
ELVISH TRANSLATION: melon nin= my friend  
  
saes=please  
  
Tenna' telwan=untill later  
  
A/N I had this plot bunny running loose in my head so I had to write it down. it's not that good so I may modify it a bit later. Please, please tell me what you think!!!!! All elvish I used I got off Fanfiction. net so I hope it's right. If it isn't, saes tell me and I will fix it. (that goes for grammer and spelling too) 


	3. guilt is a good tool to get what you wan...

Disclaimer: I, sadly own none of these elf type people (except for Andrath, Calben and Ernath) or anything else although given a chance.... But we'll not go into that.

Erestor looked up from his paperwork. He had been trying to read a report, but apparently whoever had scrawled it seemed to be lacking in the fine art of penmanship. As a result, it looked like an orc had written it and Erestor was quite sure that he had a headache, (even though, being an elf, he wasn't supposed to get them). He was already in a reasonably foul mood before he looked up to see Glorfindel beaming down at him.

This of course, made his mood worse. "What do YOU want?" Erestor asked sourly.

Glorfindel grinned. "Is that a way to greet one of your oldest friends?" he asked sweetly, voice practically dripping with honey.

Erestor muttered something about robes and overly inquisitive elves.

"What was that you said, mellon nin? I could not hear you."

"I SAID that ever since you began discussing my private wardrobe with the general public, I have decided to put our friendship on hiatus."

"But Erestor, it was only Elrond."

"Elrond is neither Me, Myself nor I. Therefore, he counts as public. As do you."_._

"You know what I am thinking, mellon nin?"

"Do I want to know?"

"You are absolutely right. It was very rude of me to question your wardrobe preferences. So I have decided to make it up to you by bringing you lunch."

There was a pause. "Have you been drinking?" Erestor finally asked suspiciously.

"Erestor! How could you say such a thing? Do you doubt my sincerity in this matter?"

Erestor chose not to reply to that question and looked at Glorfindel. His face was shining and a look of pleading was upon him. "Oh, fine," he growled "but if you have done anything to that food…"

"Mellon nin, do you not trust me?"

Another pause. "Oh, just bring in the lunch." He hated feeling guilty, and Glorfindel was laying it on quite thickly.

"Of course, mellon nin, I shall do as you ask."

He went out of the study for a moment and grabbed a wooden board with soup, an apple and a slice of blueberry cake on it. Glorfindel thought for a moment, then reluctantly took out a wine bottle that he had stolen from Elrond's stores earlier that day, and added it to the tray. He pulled the door back open using only one hand, and set it down in front of the somewhat distraught advisor.

Erestor regarded the tray nervously. It did contain all of his favorite foods and it did have the best wine in the whole of Rivendell, but still, something seemed wholly out of place. For one thing, he had never known Glorfindel to admit to being wrong (especially regarding his opinion). And to have Glorfindel go to the trouble of making (or at least bringing) him lunch only heightened his suspicions.

"What is wrong, Erestor? Do you not still not trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, Glorfindel, just –" He was about to say 'not with my food', when Glorfindel cut him off.

"Then what is all the fuss about? Erestor, you are acting like the twins during a prank war, suspicious of everyone and everything! I only want to make up…"

Erestor gave him a long look, sighed and said awkwardly "I apologize, mellon nin, for being so suspicious," and took a bite of the apple. It was quite good, so he finished it and moved onto the soup, spooning it up and placing it in his mouth.

Glorfindel grinned and said, "That's all right, especially since your suspicions were justified."

Erestor's mind seemed to be slowing down. He managed a weak "Glorfindel!" before sleep claimed him.

Glorfindel looked down at the sleeping Erestor and smirked. He knew Erestor would eat it just to stop the pestering, and a little guilt trip had done nothing but add to the flavor. Glorfindel regarded this as a well needed (and well placed) prank/makeover style-wise and since he had Lord Elrond's full permission to use whatever means possible to throw out Erestor's old robes he felt not the least bit guilty. Now on to the second stage of his scheme.

Andrath the cook, was having an extremely stressing day. First, Thranduil came early (just in time for lunch of course) while he was completely unprepared. Then Lord Glorfindel came in muttering about Erestor's favorite food and stole the cake and some soup. The day was complete however, when Glorfindel came in once again. This time requesting for a litter and two strong Elves.

"You need WHAT?!" Andrath practically shrieked.

"A litter, Master Cook, and two strong elves to help carry it."

"And why, may I ask, do you need a litter?"

"Why, for Erestor, of course."

He blinked. "Erestor?"

"Yes."

"Then why doesn't he come and get it himself?" Andrath asked, trying to keep his patience.

"Well he would, but it might prove difficult seeing as he is passed out on the floor of his study fast asleep and will in all likelihood remain that way for quite a while."

This elicited an immediate response. "He WHAT?"

"He is asleep on the floor," Glorfindel said patiently.

"But why? Is he all right? Is he injured?"

"No, he is only sleeping, but a litter –"

"Elves do not just fall asleep on the floor! There must be something wrong!"

"There is nothing wrong with Erestor, save perhaps his sense of style. He is merely exhausted from working throughout the night."

Andrath fixed Glorfindel with a beady eye and said suspiciously "He did not look too tired when I saw him earlier."

"Erestor is very good at hiding such things", Glorfindel said. "Now, if you please", he drew upon his full height and cloaked himself in an air of commanding officerness. "A litter!"

"Of course, Seneschal, of course," a slightly cowed cook said. "Calben! Ernath!" two Elves appeared. "Grab one of the litters from the stable, and bring it up to Lord Erestor's study."

"Lord Erestor's study?" one of the new Elves asked curiously. Glorfindel recognized him as Calben, a sometime soldier who had patrolled under Glorfindel once or twice.

Glorfindel silently sighed, he had chosen to visit the cooks instead of the barracks for the exact reason of avoiding inquisitive (and gossip-loving) soldiers. Now it seemed he would have no such luck. "Yes, Calben, the study that belongs to Erestor – the chief advisor to Lord Elrond. Now, MOVE!"

That always seemed to work, Andrath thought. Glorfindel may have been an extremely cheerful, happy Elf, but he was still a seneschal, still a soldier and still the one who would fight Balrogs. Going against what he wanted was never a bright idea.

The two other elves seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Andrath, and hurried to the stables, returning with one of the smaller litters usually used to carry injured or sick animals. Glorfindel beckoned them, and they followed him to the study where the sleeping Erestor lay.

Picking him up, Ernath, a brown haired, shy Elf asked, "But why is he sleeping?"

Glorfindel barely glanced at him saying, "Because he is exhausted and clearly needs his rest. Now bring him to his quarters and lock him in – but first, take all his clothes out of his wardrobe."

"Um – his clothes, sir?"

"Did I say otherwise?"

"Well, no, sir, but-"

"Just do as I say, soldier and never speak of this in the barracks." A pause "Or the kitchens." A second pause, this time longer. "In fact, never speak of this again." And so Erestor was locked away in his room, with his wardrobe in Glorfindel's hands – which was never a good thing.

A/N Oooh, yay, a slight cliff hanger (sort of).

I actually have reviews! Wow...thank you all so, so much! I love you guys. I'm not quite sure how many chapters this will end up being, so I will try to update again ASAP. THIS IS THE NEW BETAED VERSION SO EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU TO ELLEN BECAUSE SHE PUT UP WITH MY TERRIBLE SPELLING AND GRAMMER!

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:

Mellon nin = my friend


	4. I'm locked in my own room and you ask me...

Disclaimer: I never have, nor in all likelihood ever will own anything, so, in the words of Erestor… STOP PESTERING ME!

Erestor awoke. 'Now what,' he wondered, 'am I doing in here?' 'Here' was his room, and to the best of his knowledge, he had never lost his memory before, so why…oh, Valar…"GLORFINDEL!"

Glorfindel heard Erestor's enraged yell all the way down the hall in his rooms, where he was busy with the much-needed job of cleaning out Erestor's wardrobe and grinned. It appeared he was awake.

"GLORFINDEL! If you do not let me out of my room this instant, I will be forced to–"

It also appeared that he had discovered his locked door as well. Glorfindel began to sing happily, drowning out Erestor's voice as he sorted wearable clothing from the non-wearable.

"GLORFINDEL! I WILL tell Lord Elrond about this, and rest assured, he WILL take measures! This is completely undignified and inexcusable behavior, and if you even THINK that –"

"Mellon nin, all of Rivendell agrees with me on the fact that you need new clothes." Glorfindel was now standing outside Erestor's doorway . He too was shouting in hopes that Erestor would hear him.

"You CANNOT lock me in my room like a misbehaving elfling!"

"But mellon nin, it was not I who locked you in your room."

"But you told whoever did to do so!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Mîbo orch! I know you TOO well." A moment and then, "and the fact that my ENTIRE wardrobe is now missing was a dead giveaway."

"Yes, I suppose that did sort of give it away." Glorfindel said nonchalantly. "But do we really have to insult each other? Go kiss an orc? Honestly, Erestor..."

"I will continue to insult you until such time you release me from this room! And another thing! If you even THINK about throwing away ANY of my robes, not even the halls of Mandos will be safe for you when I get out!"

"Threats, now? I thought we knew each other too well for this sort of thing."

"You really did go a little too far, locking him up in his own room." A new voice said

"LORD ELROND! Thank the Valar! Please make Glorfindel release me from this room!"

"However, now that you have him captive, and his wardrobe is in your hands, it would be a pity to waste such a golden opportunity."

"WHAT?! Lord Elrond, please tell me you don't agree with this ridiculous scheme!"

"But I do, advisor. You must be appropriately dressed for our guests from Mirkwood. This alliance must succeed."

"And what is so important that you must lock me up in my room?"

Elrond sighed. "We need to make a good impression. Thranduil and I are not always the best of friends, and I may need him in the future."

"That is not good enough!"

"Please, advisor, this is difficult enough."

"No alliance should be worth my FREEDOM!"

"How is your freedom connected to this in any matter?" Elrond seemed honestly perplexed.

"I am LOCKED in my own ROOM! And you ask how this affects my freedom?!"

"Ah yes, there is that little fact. But Glorfindel will release you as soon as the seamstress has finished making your new robes."

"I will not have GLORFINDEL as a jailer!"

"You know, Elrond, I think that perhaps someone else should be given the job as well. I haven't finished cleaning out Erestor's wardrobe yet, and that really needs to be done. Perhaps Elladan or Elrohir would willingly guard him, after all, he was their tutor, and they might regard it as a sort of ironic revenge."

"Well, if you think so, but I'm not sure about Elrohir. Perhaps Elladan would be a better candidate."

"That might work. I will go find him."

Glorfindel stood outside Elladan's room and knocked. The sound of harps was heard and Lindir's voice was saying, "Yes! I think that we have it down. Now just remember that the third chord is a..." Glorfindel knocked again.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Tis Glorfindel, may I enter?"

"Of course, come right in."

Glorfindel did so. "Your Adar and I have a dilemma."

"And that would be...." Elrond's eldest said.

"We need someone to stand outside Erestor's room and make sure he doesn't leave while Elrond and I are busy cleaning out Erestor's wardrobe and forcing him to wear the new robes that the seamstress is making. We thought that perhaps you could…"

Elladan glanced at Lindir who told them, "I think we have it down well enough, go ahead."

"Hannon le, Master Lindir, it should not be too long and you will probably have more time to practice before the feast." Glorfindel bowed, and Elladan followed him out of the doorway and down the hall to Erestor's room where Elrond was still trying to reason with his angry advisor.

"…Erestor, this is not a misuse of friendship, we are doing this for your own good, out of the kindness of our hearts."

"Yours maybe, but Glorfindel most definitely is NOT!"

"How could you doubt me in such a way, mellon nin?" Glorfindel asked, drawing closer to the door.

"HOW could I DOUBT you?! Saes, Glorfindel, let me explain: first, you bother me about this nonsense when I am working. THEN, you have the gall to go and tell Elrond about it. Who then happens to support your idea of putting some drugs to make me sleep in my lunch, and LOCKING me in my own ROOM! You also deceived me into eating the lunch by making me feel guilty! Have I left anything out?"

"Well, actually..." Glorfindel began while at the same time Elladan said,

"I have been locked in my room many times."

"Elladan, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Would you please tell these two mad Elves to LET ME OUT?"

"Well, I would, but they have already left."

Erestor considered this for a moment before saying, "Typical. Now lean in closer to the door. There is something I need to ask you."

Elladan did so. "Yes?"

"Tell me, what do you know about the fine art of picking locks?"

Elladan grinned.

A/N Thank you to Ellen again for being the beta to whom we all bow!! Go read her fics! They are wonderful! Under the penname Luna-Stella! Read them or I won't update (chap 7 since I'm already at chapter 6)!

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:

Mellon nin = my friend

Saes = please

Mîbo orch! = go kiss an orc!

Hannon le = thank you


	5. Sneaking?

Disclaimer: Watashi wah Tolkien janai des (I am not Tolkien). Conoshto wah watashi noh janai des (these people are not mine). Wakadimaska? (understand?) Sode wah ee desuneh (that is good).  
  
A/N yes, that was Japanese. I am proud to say that after six years of immersion, I do remember it, despite not having really spoken it for the past three years. So, watashi noh hen noh otomodachi type people, shall we continue?  
  
Erestor was sneaking. He tried to tell himself that really - he wasn't- but we all must face the truth sometime and in Erestor's case, sneaking was the truth. After being let free from his room by his former student and temporary jailer, who regarded this all as a very obscure joke (a sentiment that Erestor did not share). Erestor had sneaked. He sneaked passed Glorfindel's room (where his clothing was still being held hostage and sorted by said elf). He sneaked passed Elladan's room (where Lindir was still playing the harp). And now he was sneaking passed King Thranduil's rooms. Or, at least trying to.  
  
"Advisor Erestor? Er, what ARE you doing?"  
  
Erestor jumped and turned around before saying nervously "Nothing."  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow, managing to look remarkably like Lord Elrond. Or at least - Erestor reminded himself- Lord Elrond when he had been a sane and rational elf.  
  
"Advisor, crouching near the floor and sneaking passed rooms is not what I consider 'nothing'."  
  
"I was not sneaking!" Erestor said, immediately contradicting his earlier thoughts. He took a deep breath before saying smoothly. "Really King Thranduil, it is of no matter. I am merely attempting to see how long I can avoid being seen."  
  
"To the purpose of......"  
  
And for this, Erestor had no answer, so he tried making one up. "Well, Glorfindel tells me that..er..."  
  
Thranduil was looking at him as if he had grown a tail. This could not be good.  
  
".....That I need to..to...practice moving unseen, in case of...er......Emergencies! And that I really, really need practice, so.....It was delightful conversing with you my lord, but I really must be going." And he hurriedly sneaked off in the direction of the kitchens. This left the somewhat confused King of Mirkwood to poke his head back inside his room, and inform Lord Elrond that he suspected Erestor was a bit unhinged mentally.  
  
"I am curious to know why you think so of my chief advisor." Lord Elrond told The still befuddled King curtly.  
  
"Well, I was just talking with him in the hall, and he said that-" But that was as far as he got.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Lord Elrond jumped up and knocked his wine glass to the ground, staining the carpet red.  
  
"I was talking to him in the hall and....." But the Peredhel was already gone. Thranduil distantly heard a door being pulled open, and both Elrond and Glorfindel talking with each other as well as a loud cry of,  
  
"ELLADAN!"  
  
_Now what_, Thranduil wondered, _was all that about?  
  
_ Glorfindel, had been happily sorting Erestor's clothing, and putting it in two piles: The wearable, and the non-wearable. So far, a total of three pairs of leggings, two tunics, and a single robe graced the 'wearable' pile. He was just considering whether or not to order more clothes for Erestor, when Elrond poked his head in and informed him of Erestor's escape. This of course, put all of Glorfindel's plans on immediate hold. "He WHAT?"  
  
"He escaped." Elrond said again.  
  
"But how could he? He was even guarded under lock and...." A calculating pause while Glorfindel put it all together and then the inevitable, "ELLADAN!" was heard throughout the halls of Imladris.  
  
Elladan, was also attempting to hide from Glorfindel - although for a completely different reason- but alas, it was in vain for while Erestor could escape to who knows where, Elladan was not so lucky.  
  
"Mae govannen muindor nin." Smirked Elrohir from in front of him. "Glorfindel is looking for you."  
  
Elladan, amazingly managed not to choke and said in a semi scared voice, "And you will not tell him I am here right?"  
  
"Hmmmm........I shall have to take that into consideration, perhaps we can make a deal."  
  
"That is considered by some to be blackmail muindor nin." Elladan said in a nervous tone. Who knew what torture Elrohir would plan for him.  
  
"I do believe you are correct," Elrohir said, examining his fingernails as if he had not a care in the whole of Arda. "However, that is not what matters." And he proceeded to drag Elladan into the nearest room, and lock the door behind them.  
  
"Elrohir! What are you-"  
  
"Here is the plan," Elrohir said, cutting him off. "You do not kill me or tell Ada about what I did......earlier in the day. And I will not tell Glorfindel or Ada about your whereabouts."  
  
"You want me to NOT tell ADA about you tripping over a rug and breaking almost all glass objects in my rooms AND yours?"  
  
"In one word, yes."  
  
"You want me to lie to the most powerful elf in the whole of IMLADRIS?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dol gin lost."  
  
"That may be so, but do we have a deal?"  
  
Elladan looked despairingly at the door. He could hear the tell tale sounds of Glorfindel's wrath coming down the hall, and despaired of ever seeing his family again. "Fine."  
  
ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:  
  
Mae govannen = well met  
  
muindor nin = my brother  
  
Dol gin lost = your head is empty  
  
A/N all right, kind of short yes, but I have a slight writers block so.....too bad, maybe the next chapter will be longer. Thank you reviewers! I love you all. If you enjoy this story, you may want to read my fic 'May the valar protect us' only a suggestion but the more people I make laugh, the better!


	6. Why do the valar hate me?

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing here because it all belongs to Tolkien. I would also like to add that writing this is getting slightly repetitive. Really, really repetitive.  
  
While Erestor was trying to find a safe hideaway in the kitchens (as well as some food). Thranduil was sitting in his chair, listening to the two Peredhil that had somehow managed to find themselves in his front rooms.  
  
"Where in the world is safe from Glorfindel?" Elladan asked his brother despairingly. "He knows all the rooms, all the passage ways AND all the best places to hide."  
  
"How did you manage to arouse Glorfindel's wrath?" Elrohir asked suddenly realizing he had no clue as to why Glorfindel was chasing his brother.  
  
Thranduil listened closely.  
  
"Well... Ada and Glorfindel needed someone to guard Erestor and so... They asked me."  
  
"Erestor?"  
  
"Yes, something to do with his wardrobe or something like that, I don't really know why. But anyway, as soon as they had left, Erestor asked me what I knew about picking locks and well... Things just kind of went from there."  
  
"You RELEASED him? But why?"  
  
"I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Thranduil felt, more than heard Elrohir shake his head in despair. "Ai, Elladan, you never seem to think of consequences when you do stupid things."  
  
"Oh, that is not true!" Elladan defended himself. "You are usually the one facing someone's wrath! Not I, muindor nin."  
  
"I am not the one hiding from the anger of the famous balrog slayer."  
  
Elladan looked at his brother for a second while realization of something else entirely dawned on him. "Elrohir... Whose rooms are we in?"  
  
This was when Thranduil felt obliged to step in. Walking silently to the door and opening it behind the two elves he said softly, "I believe I am able to answer that question for you."  
  
Elladan stared at Thranduil with something akin to horror in his eyes. If he wasn't dead beforehand, he certainly was now.  
  
Elrohir also looked slightly terrified. Being caught in a guest's private rooms without permission had never been a sign of good things to come. And they were in THRANDUIL'S rooms... THE KING of mirkwood... Elrohir smiled weakly, "Mae govannen King Thranduil."  
  
Elladan shot a look of complete disbelief at his brother's nerve, and then looked quickly at the Mirkwood King, as he began to laugh. He laughed and laughed as the two brothers stared at him, wondering if he had gone insane at last. "Elrohir, do you think he has finally cracked?"  
  
"I am unsure gwador nin, perhaps it would be best if we asked him directly."  
  
"Mayhap leaving would be a better choice, seeing as how he cannot kill us for being here, when we are no longer here."  
  
"No, stay," Thranduil managed to choke out. "I have not gone mad, your response just took me by surprise. Legolas would have done the exact same." Then, he sobered. "Now, tell me, why exactly my Lords Elrond and Glorfindel respectively are so intent on finding you, Elladan, and I may be convinced to... Shall we say.... Let you hide in my rooms?"  
  
The twin exchanged glances before saying slightly nervously, "Well, it all started this morning in Erestor's study and from what we gather...." And so it was that the King of Mirkwood learned of true dysfunctionality and chaos.  
  
Erestor, meanwhile, was busy hiding in the kitchens. Alas for him, he was about to be discovered.  
  
"Erestor! I am so glad to see that you are awake! We were all very worried about you when Glorfindel came in and said you had fallen asleep on the floor."  
  
Erestor winced, then a thought occurred to him. "Andrath, where IS Glorfindel?"  
  
The chef blinked, "well, he was in his rooms and I believe he may have...." But Erestor was already gone.  
  
Glorfindel was at war with himself. A great debate was going on inside his head. Two thoughts dominated his conscience. There was the homicidal instinct that said: _find Elladan and_ _kill him_. Then there was the voice of reason that said:_ Elrond will in all likelihood kill you if you permanently maim his son._ However, then another thought entered his head: _Erestor is no longer in his room. _ That, decided the issue. Throwing the rather pleasant images of him strangling Elladan into the back of his mind, Glorfindel set out to look for the errant advisor.

Erestor, meanwhile was busy searching Glorfindel's rooms for his clothing, but had yet to find it until.... What was that? Was that the scent of the favorite perfume of a certain elf maiden who worked in the healing house? Erestor quickly stored this information for further blackmail material and, not having found his robes, decided to leave the rooms belonging to the balrog slayer. He had just turned around the corner when he ran smack into Glorfindel himself.  
  
Erestor's eyes widened in disbelief. Did the valar really hate him this much?  
  
Glorfindel's eyes mirrored Erestor's. The valar were feeling generously kind today.  
  
Mandos watched from afar, too lazy to do anything at the moment.  
  
Glorfindel moved first. "Erestor! How wonderful to see you!"  
  
Erestor glared. "Glorfindel, if you think for a single moment that I am not going to injure you - severely - in some way very soon, you are either very mistaken or very drunk."  
  
"Threats AGAIN mellon nin? I had thought we were passed all of that."  
  
"I cannot believe that you LOCKED me in my own ROOM!"  
  
"Mellon nin, really, it was not I who did the deed."  
  
"That does not matter!"  
  
"Well actually.." Glorfindel began, but he got no further.  
  
"GLORFINDEL!" Erestor's rage was towering nearly has high as the time he had discovered Elladan and Elrohir drunk in his study playing with swords and torches.  
  
"Yes, Mellon nin?"  
  
Erestor's voice was cool and emotionless as he said, "I repeat once again that you have been behaving in a manner not even fit for the lowliest human. Furthermore, you have hidden my robes somewhere and the only reason you are not unconcience at this very minute is because of my dire need for clothing that I have not been wearing for the past day." Glorfindel shivered, Erestor's calm calculating voice was - in Glorfindel's opinion - a lot more frightening then his version of 'towering rage'.  
  
"Erestor.... I - wait, what do you mean I have hidden your robes away? I did no such thing! I was busy sorting them when I had to leave the room." Which reminded him that strangling Elladan was still on his to do list. However, now was not the time to think of such things. "They should be on the bed in my chambers."  
  
Erestor looked at him with an interesting expression that was a bit like a cross between rage, anger and the desire to murder someone who was so utterly hopeless that it wasn't even funny. Glorfindel was sincerely hoping that Erestor would never use that expression on him -- when he realized that was exactly what the advisor was doing.  
  
"Erestor.... Don't look at me as if I have not an intelligent or decent bone in my body."  
  
"Since I have not exactly received any information to the contrary, that is exactly what I am going to continue doing. And I think I have the right to. Not only do you steal my clothing, but then," He paused for a dramatic affect "You LOOSE it! Ai Glorfindel, this is getting even more ridicules by the second, and you are NOT HELPING!"  
  
Glorfindel wisely decided to wait to tell Erestor about his new robes, _or at least_, He thought, an idea striking him, use what little tact he possessed. "Erestor, I promise you that I was only sorting your clothing for you."  
  
Erestor continued to glare at Glorfindel.  
  
"But if it is indeed missing, then it appears that we have a thief here in Imladris."  
  
Erestor gritted his teeth. "Aye we do", he spat. "And his name is Glorfindel!"  
  
"Mellon nin, saes, let us not be hasty in our judgment."  
  
"HASTY in our judgment? How DARE you accuse me of being hasty in judging you after knowing you for more then the past millennia? Especially considering what you have done today?" Erestor was turning an interesting shade of red (a color not commonly seen on him) and was now standing a few inches away from the balrog slayer (as well as a few inches below him). His dark hair was flying everywhere and his eyes slightly popping as he gestured angrily at his friend.  
  
This was when Elrond, who had been watching from a doorway, decided that matters had gone far enough. He stepped out into the hallway.  
  
ELVIS TRANSLATIONS:  
  
Mellon nin = my friend  
  
Saes = please  
  
muindor nin = my brother  
  
Mae govannen = well met  
  
A/N Hmmm..... Looks as if Erestor is a little bit more angry then Glorfindel expected. If there are errors in this, I sincerely apologize, I really do have problems with grammar and spelling (going to an immersion school for k-5 does that to you). I don't know exactly how long this is going to be, probably a few more chapters. Thank you all reviewers! I'm glad you are enjoying this! (this is also un betaed. I did fix the elvish errors though)


	7. Erestor's plot

Disclaimer: The wonderful elves that I am using are all the property of Tolkien. Ergo, they do not belong to me

Erestor stalked through the halls of Imladris. All intelligent elves removed themselves from his path. If they had strained to hear what he was muttering, they would have heard snatches of "I can't believe they did that" or "Lord Elrond ordered me to _what?_" However, no one was foolish enough to get that close, so they all remained happily in the dark, oblivious to the anger that flew within the chief advisor.

Except of course for one elf. "Lord Erestor, whatever is the matter?"

"I am not in the mood to talk Lindir, I'm very liable to bite your head from your shoulders at this current moment in time."

"Really? That would be painful."

"Thank you, for stating the obvious."

"You're very welcome."

"That was meant to be sarcasm."

"I have assessed that fact."

There was only a slight mutter in response.

"Glorfindel seems to be in a very good mood this afternoon." Lindir was closely watching Erestor's reaction to this, so he didn't miss the barely perceptible twitch in Erestor's left eye.

_ Mummblegrumble He is so dead...mumblemumble._

"What was that?"

Erestor gave Lindir a glare. Lindir pretended not to notice and continued with his baiting of the chief advisor of Lord Elrond. "In fact, I do believe that he has been seen singing through the hallways with -- for some odd reason -- a bundle of clothes in his arms."

Erestor growled and continued his muttering about overly cheerful balrog slayers and Lords who worry too much about fashion. As well as advisors who end up drugged and locked in their rooms (not naming anyone of course).

Lindir smirked, "The robes were full of wonderfully bright colors! All sorts of oranges and reds and yellows and I think there was a smattering of absolutely beautiful pink flowers."

Erestor choked and looked at Lindir who continued to go on.

"The lace down the front of them would look spectacular on a dark haired elf -- you for instance -- as well as the bow in the back that--"

"THAT'S it!" Erestor burst out, his muttering mutilating into what looked remarkably (and alarmingly) like battle rage. "He CANNOT... Nay, WILL NOT dress me in lacy yellow robes with bright pink flowers! I won't stand for it!"

"Those robes are for you, Erestor?" Lindir asked, feigning surprise. "You would look absolutely stunning in them. All the elleths at the feast will be begging for a dance."

"_That,_ is not my goal for the evening." Then, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he began to murmur softly to himself.

Lindir distinctly heard the words 'robes', 'wine' and 'rope' and he looked sharply at Erestor.

"Lindir?"

"Yes?" Lindir asked hesitantly.

"Do you know where I might find some rope or string?"

Lindir was beginning to feel slightly worried. "Probably the seamstress has some."

"The seamstress? I have been wanting a word with her."

Lindir bit his lip, realizing his mistake. "Yes," he said cautiously. "She also might be able to get you out of.... Erestor?" But the advisor was already heading in the direction of Glorfindel's rooms. "Erestor, that is the wrong way. The seamstresses have a place on the opposite end of the 'House."

"I am aware of that."

"Then why are you-" Erestor opened the door to Glorfindel's quarters "ah, Mellon nin is it really the best idea to go in Glorfindel's private rooms and his.. Er.. wardrobe?"

Erestor was now rifling through the balrog slayer's closet and Lindir was beginning to feel nervous. "Lindir, come here."

Lindir was now starting to regret ever approaching Erestor in the hallway. Let alone teasing him. He stepped up next to Erestor, praying that Glorfindel was doing something extremely important and wouldn't walk in on them in his rooms. "yes, advisor?"

"Tell me mellon nin, which of Glorfindel's robes do you deem the most ugly?"

Lindir stared at Erestor. _Was he joking?_

"No, I am not joking. I am not in the mood for... _Jokes..._" His gaze darkened.

Lindir then realized that he had spoken aloud. Hastily, he looked at Glorfindel's clothing and pointed out a dark brown robe with a wine stain on it. "That one."

Erestor looked pleased. "Yes, that should work nicely, thank you for your assistance."

"You are very welcome," Lindir replied automatically.

Erestor smiled sweetly at him. "Would you do me a favor, mellon nin?"

"Of course." Lindir silently cursed his over polite tongue, as he suddenly found himself with an armload of Glorfindel's clothing. He noticed Erestor had one as well.

"Help me carry this to my rooms." He began to walk, and Lindir, having no choice, followed.

Glorfindel, was in a very good mood. Erestor was going to be wearing the most colorful robes he could find, and He, Glorfindel, hadn't even gotten in trouble with Elrond for his actions earlier in the day! _Well,_ He conceded, _not that much anyway._ He found himself at Erestor's rooms, shrugged, and pushed open the door without bothering to knock.

No one was in. Sighing, he placed Erestor's new _colorful_ robes on the bed and left the room, not even noticing the lumps under the blankets.

"I think he is gone," Erestor said from behind the bathroom door.

"That is well." Lindir replied, emerging from under the covers. "If he had stayed longer, I believe I may have suffocated."

Erestor placed the clothing he carried under the blankets to join with the ones that Lindir had put there. "Now, Mellon nin, where was it that you thought I could attain some string?"

Elladan and Elrohir were heatedly arguing over something, as Thranduil stepped closer to listen. "Honestly Elrohir, how was it even possible that you did that?"

"Luck." Elrohir replied

"Most people would not consider it being 'luck'."

"I am half elven, I have a right to be clumsy."

"Ada is not clumsy, and you are more elven then him!"

"Perhaps he is very good at not showing it?"

"Ai, Elrohir." Elladan sighed, "It was a rug!"

"It was sticking up!" Elrohir defended himself.

"You tripped over a rug! I would hate to see how clumsy you would be were you mortal."

"I still maintain that I have talent."

Elladan rolled his eyes and Thranduil stepped in to their line of sight. "The feast will begin soon, so I suggest that the pair of you go to your own rooms to get ready."

Elladan was the first to recover from his heart attack, and bowed his head in thanks. "I thank you, King Thranduil for giving me a... haven so that I still remain alive and unmaimed by Glorfindel."

Thranduil smiled, as they closed the door he called out, "And Elrohir."

"Yes?"

"Try to avoid tripping up on any rugs in the future."

The look on Elrohir's face was worth to Thranduil what the Lonely Mountain was worth to Thorin. Priceless.

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:

Mellon nin = My friend

Thank you for the reviews, and I hope that _this_ chapter was long enough!


	8. Erestor's revenge

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tolkien.

Glorfindel opened his door, and grinned at his reflection. Today had been a good day, and there was to be a feast soon. He was certain that Thranduil had brought some of mirkwood's best wine, and that alone promised a good evening. Still smiling, he bathed, opened his wardrobe and dropped the glass of questionably attained pre-celebration liquor on the floor.

"ERESTOR!"

Erestor, meanwhile, was busy trying not to tear up the robes Glorfindel had gotten him. Or at least, not dye them brown. They weren't quite as awful as Lindir had described them to be, but they did have yellow and bright pink flowers. Which said it all in Erestor's book. Mumbling to himself -- again -- he quickly dressed and left the room. He took the long way to the dining hall, carefully skirting around the quarters belonging to the balrog slayer. He assumed that by now, Glorfindel had discovered his little 'joke' and he had no wish to meet the elf in the hall, without others (like Lord Elrond) present.

Glorfindel stared hopelessly at his empty closet and his worst robe that lay upon the bed. There was no time to search for his clothing now! The feast started in ten minutes! Sighing (as well of thinking up his revenge for Erestor) Glorfindel prepared for what he was beginning to guess to be a fairly humiliating night.

Erestor strode purposely down the halls of Imladris. He was wearing a cloak to hide his brand new robes, and as he ducked into the room that the seamstress worked, he glanced furtively around as if he was in the midst of a battlefield -- which, in his opinion, he was.

"Erestor," Lindir panted from behind him, "Why do you act as if you are in the midst of a battlefield?"

"A battlefield this is, Lindir." He replied, sweeping out of the seamstress's rooms with a ball of string poorly disguised under his cloak. "But this is a battle of cleverness and wits -- which means that I of course, shall be the victor in this round"

"And how...." _Pant, pant_ ...."Do you figure that?"

"Is it not obvious that I am much more intelligent then Glorfindel when it comes to subtlety?"

"Er...."

"Think on it Lindir." Erestor said patiently. "Do you call drugging someone and locking them in their rooms subtle?"

"Well no, but you did steal his clothing out of his wardrobe."

"Lindir, did I inform him I was going to do something drastic?"

"He did not inform you."

"That is beside the point!"

Still bickering, they entered the dining hall.

Glorfindel's mind, was trying to come up with a plan that would save him from the humiliation the night now promised to bring. He wasn't having any luck. _The valar must be having a wonderful night of entertainment_ he thought. _Or perhaps this is what the term comeuppance really means._ He mused on the likelihood of the idea that maybe he had deserved what was happening to him -- then dismissed the whole thing as pure nonsense, and settled his mind down to begin planning some sort of revenge for Erestor.

A knock at the door jerked him out of his pleasant imaginings of what Erestor would look like if he 'borrowed' all of his reports for Lord Elrond (He later realized that _that_ idea should have been categorized as a suicide mission, rather then a prank given by a colleague. Erestor was _extremely_ protective of his reports, and wouldn't take well to having them... _Borrowed_).

"Lord Glorfindel?"

"Yes?"

"Lord Elrond bids me to ask you -- in these exact words, meaning no disrespect -- 'Why are you sitting holed up in your rooms?! The feast is going to start and you are not where you are supposed to be!"

Glorfindel looked at the door, startled as he realized that he was hearing Elladan's voice. He paused,_ Elladan and I have some... unfinished business._ He wrenched open the poor door, but elf who he sought, had already left. Then he remember the message. Cursing in all forms of elvish (as well as the black speech; they had developed some absolutely wonderfully expressive curses in Mordor.) He managed to pull on his robes and stomp through the halls of Imladris.

Lord Erestor had just finished putting the last touches on his second little 'gift' to Glorfindel, and stepped back to admire his handiwork, when the telltale sound of voices reached him. He quickly stood in the shadows of a pillar and waited until the first few elves had passed, before sitting at the high table, looking as if he had only just arrived.

Soon, Lord Elrond arrived to join him at the table, quickly followed by his sons, King Thranduil, as well as a few other officials and visitors. But there was a conspicuous lack of Glorfindel. Erestor wondered what _that_ meant. He saw Elrond whisper to one of his sons, and Elladan bowed his head and left the room -- looking a little nervous, but that was it. He soon returned, and by that time, most of the seats had been filled. Then Glorfindel arrived.

Erestor had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He couldn't have planned Glorfindel's arrival better if he had tried. Glorfindel came into the room, looking for all the world like a cat who had been offended and was now searching for his offender.

Erestor had the most uncomfortable feeling that Glorfindel had him in mind to fill that post. He grinned, it was going to be a most entertaining night.

Glorfindel observed the barely noticeable grin of his advisary and stifled a groan. This was going to be a most humiliating night.

"Glorfindel! There you are! Now we may begin this excellent feast that has been prepared for us in honor of King Thranduil's visit."

"Of course, my lord." Every one was staring at him. Normally he wouldn't have minded all of the attention, but in his worse robes... Erestor was a cruel elf, that was for sure. Glorfindel was very proud of the fact that his voice was steady when he asked for Elladan to pass the potatoes. It was partly his fault, that Erestor had been able to get at his robes after all. Elladan avoided looking Glorfindel in the eye, and Erestor studiously ignored Elrond and Glorfindel, while poor Thranduil had no one to talk to except Elrohir and Lindir, who was sitting with them that night.

Glorfindel pitied him. Those two elves were likely to talk him to death, and if not they could always ask Elrohir to sing.

Glorfindel observed Erestor out of the corner of his eye. He smirked, as he noticed that the advisor still wore a cloak to conceal his rather colorful robes. Then, he had an idea. "My Lord Erestor, are you not uncomfortable wearing that bulky cloak? Come, take it off and join the celebrations!"

Erestor glared at Glorfindel. _Oooh, that elf is asking for it!_ "I find the cloak to be just fine, thank you Glorfindel. But if I may ask a question of you?"

"Ask away, mellon nin." Glorfindel smiled charmingly, inwardly wondering if life could get any worse.

It could.

"I was under the impression that you would be wearing your blue robes tonight, as you said this morning. Surely _those_ are not your best?"

Glorfindel shot Erestor a look that would have withered grass, and said "I suffered an unfortunate accident. All of my clothes seem to be missing. You wouldn't know what happened to them, would you?"

"Nay, mellon nin," said Erestor, sounding entirely innocent

Lindir choked on his wine and Glorfindel sent him a suspicious look.

Erestor continued, "Although it is curious that such a similar thing happened to me earlier in the day." Under the table, he grasped a string and pulled. Miraculously, at the same exact instant, Glorfindel's wine came spilling down on him.

The evening rapidly went downhill from there

Glorfindel's clothing was soaked, so he spent most of the evening avoiding the people he usually would have been talking to, and laughing with. It was also entirely possible that they were the ones avoiding him.

Erestor's protective cloak mysteriously disappeared (Glorfindel was later seen that evening wearing a very similar one over his ruined robes). So the poor retiring advisor spent the evening in the way Lindir had predicted; surrounded by all the elleths, and quite overwhelmed.

The only one who really enjoyed the feast, was Thranduil himself, who couldn't resist provoking the two lords every once in a while. If looks could kill, he would have been in the halls of mandos many times over and Mirkwood would have been in dire need of a new ruler.

Lucky for him, they couldn't.

** Epilogue**

The following morning...

Erestor awoke that morning with the memories of what could be considered one of the worst nights in his life.

Glorfindel, was having similar thoughts as he opened his wardrobe and discovered his clothing still missing. There was a knock at the door, and a maid came in, clutching all of Glorfindel's clothes. She unceremoniously dumped them on the bed, and turned to leave, shutting the door behind her. The balrog slayer sighed. Now he had to put them away _again. _He didn't think he could stand it if someone else tried repeating that particular prank.

Erestor's clothing was not returned to him -- for indeed, Glorfindel had never stolen it -- it would later be found in the rag pile in the room where all of the dirty laundry was kept. He dressed instead in a pair of reddish brown robes the seamstress had brought to him as he awoke. They were new, and contained no holes. Erestor smiled grimly, he would have to work on that.

Each elf was polite to the other that morning, and the previous day was not mentioned. The day went fairly well, until they retired for the evening. Erestor went to his study, and began to tidy up as Glorfindel went into his rooms with a sigh of relief. It was when he opened his wardrobe that his world came crashing down around him.

Erestor's world (or at least most f his sanity) collapsed that evening when he discovered all of his reports were missing.

Two separate howls of rage occurred that night.

Elladan looked at his brother a little worriedly. "You don't think they'll come looking for us once they each realize it wasn't the other, do you?"

"Of course not," Elrohir replied breezily. "They'll have already killed each other by then."

"I see your point, muindor nin." Elladan smiled and looked down from the tree top they had taken refuge in. "And I really hope you're right."

"Trust me." Elrohir replied.

It was when Elrohir said that, that Elladan realized they were in trouble.

The End (maybe)

A/N Yes, that was the end. There is a vague possibility of a sequel -- I'll think about it, but no promises. Thank you to all who have reviewed. This was my first fic, and I'm glad it was so well received. You guys rock! And a special thanks to Ellen, the best beta ever, who edited all of the chapters (any mistakes are mine, I take full credit and chappies 5-8 are still unbetaed). Sayonara!


End file.
